


Reconciliation by Proxy

by VulgarMercury



Series: StarPrince Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Enemies to Lovers, First Time, Frottage, Love Confessions, Lust Potion/Spell, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Snirius Discord's StarPrince Kinktober 2020, Under the influence of Potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulgarMercury/pseuds/VulgarMercury
Summary: Day 10: Potion of the StarPrince Kinktober Prompt ListThe mangy mutt doesn’t even bother knocking anymore. He just swings the door open in his brutish way, slowly chipping away at Snape’s nerves with every visit.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Series: StarPrince Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956820
Comments: 16
Kudos: 84
Collections: StarPrince Kinktober 2020





	1. A Compromising Situation

The mangy mutt doesn’t even bother knocking anymore. He just swings the door open in his brutish way, slowly chipping away at Snape’s nerves with every visit. 

It was bad enough that Snape had to put up with Potter’s antics, and that he had to worry about the werewolf freely roaming the campus, but now, _now_ , he had to deal with Black. This was like reliving his school days, a reunion of imbeciles, he’d privately referred to it. 

Black was truly the worse of all, making a habit of visiting him in the dungeons to “catch up.” More like a desperate attempt for attention when Lupin was too busy to deal with him, Snape was sure of that. 

Tonight he just wasn’t in the _mood,_ he had a potion to brew and he didn’t need the fool touching his instruments. So before he had to endure another night of frivolous banter with Sirius Black, Snape promptly stated, “I’m busy, Black. I can’t provide entertainment for you tonight.” He continues to work as if that would be enough.

Sirius lets out a bark of a laugh, “ _Entertainment_? Right, Snape. Real lively down here in the dungeons. Quite the party scene.” 

Snape looks up from his cauldron, not at all amused and increasingly irritated that Sirius couldn’t respect a simple request. Sirius was now walking around, looking at the different ingredients and instruments on the preparation table with absolutely no intention of leaving. 

“Now that you got that out of your system, will you go?” Snape insisted once more, adding some drops of castor oil into the brew, it’s orange color turning into a deep blue. 

Sirius chuckled, “Oh, no, Snape. I’ll never tire of tormenting you. Ruffling your feathers is an endless source of pleasure.” Snape groan and rolled his eyes in response. Sirius continued to busy himself with moving things out of place. He picks up one of the flasks to inspect it closely, it was filled with a viscous serum the color of bubblegum. 

“Will you set that down, you prat,” Snape snapped immediately, “that is not a toy.” 

“What is it then?” Sirius asked with sincere curiosity, he rotated the container, watching as the liquid moved in it. 

“That’s really none of your business, it’s commission work and I take the privacy of my patrons very seriously.” 

“Really, Snape. Telling me what’s in this won’t at all compromise the identity of your patron. So will you just stop being so sodding prickly?” 

Snape took a moment to consider this in earnest, “No, I don’t want to.” 

Sirius huffed in return, “It’s incredible to me Snape that you continue to be the same insolent little tosser from our boyhood. Will you ever grow up?” 

“I can ask you the exact same thing, Black,” Snape threw back. 

“Really!”

“Will you stop it with the ‘really's’, it’s starting to get repetitive,” Snape drawled. 

“Ugh, you know I come down here with the full intention of being civil but every time-”

“I never asked you to and perhaps if you respected that-” Snape stopped stirring his potion now.

“How are we supposed to move on from our past if you won’t even see me!”

“Perhaps, I don’t want to move on!” Snape could feel the blood rush to his face, he held back every urge to hex Black to the next dimension. 

And Sirius had hit his limit too, “Why you ungrateful prick!” he slammed down the flask thoughtlessly. Glass flew every which way, the content of the container splashing onto Sirius’ clothes, his face, and even his hair. It seemed to work quickly, absorbing into his skin before Sirius could even register what happened. 

Both men stood in shock as they looked at one another. Sirius, not sure what this meant. And Snape knowing full well the extent of the havoc this potion was about to ignite. 

“Black, you idiot,” Snape whispered, his expression now filled with concern. 

“Snape…” Sirius stated cautiously, “What the fuck was in that flask?”

“Black, calm down. I’m in the middle of making the antidote as we speak-”

“Christ, Snape! Just bloody tell me what was in that flask!” 

Snape grimaces then lets out a sigh of exasperation, he was going to need a lot of fortitude to handle the level of damage control he was about to execute, “it was a lust potion and your skin just absorbed an excessive amount.”

Sirius lets out a nervous chuckle, he seemed both amused and taken aback by the revelation. 

Snape started to move quickly then, magicking the glass and all the mess away, shutting the door to his lab with some charms, and then grabbing Sirius by the sleeve of his shirt and pulling him towards one of the side rooms. 

“Where are you taking me?” Sirius complained, but allowed himself to be dragged along. Snape didn’t answer and just walked him past a little sitting room and through another door, they ended up in a small bedroom. Snape preferred to keep things minimal, he had his bed, a chair, a nightstand, and his wardrobe, with a few books scattered here and there. Nothing too personal, an optimal arrangement for functionality. 

Snape swiftly shut the door and locked it with his wand, he wasn’t entirely sure what would happen now but already he could see Sirius was looking a bit off. 

Sirius was breathing through his mouth, his skin was starting to dampen with sweat, his cheeks red, “Merlin, it’s fucking hot in here,” he said. He was looking around the room as if trying to find the source of the heat. 

Sirius started to swallow hard, his throat seemingly dry. 

“Listen to me, Black,” Snape tried to speak in an even tone. Sirius looked like he was hardly able to focus, rubbing the sweat from his brow with his sleeves and fidgeting. His eyes wild. Snape continued anyway, “In a few moments, you’ll likely experience an intense urge to...uh...to”

“Fuck?”

Snape swallowed at that, “Uh -yes. That. And-”

“Then what?” Sirius’ eyes looked deeply into his own. Snape felt himself unnerved by the gaze. He knew the hunger was already starting to creep in. 

“I’m not entirely sure, I suppose we’ll just have to improvise. I can, leave and keep you here until the antidote-”

“No! Please, stay.” Sirius’ desperation for his company was likely not a good sign. Snape felt himself in a difficult position. If he left Black alone, he would likely do whatever he could to get out of the room and if he stayed then he’d likely see Black in a position he’d never seen him in, both seem equally as stressful. Snape considered his options but before he knew it Sirius let out an audible groan. 

He was doubled over, his hands cupping his crotch, “AH fuck, fuck, fuck.” Snape’s heart immediately started to race, he wanted to run right out of the room but he was stuck in place. 

“Black…?” 

Sirius let out another moan and looked up, “I think I just fucking came.” And he was right, there was significant wetness on his trousers right where his hand was placed. Snape could feel the blood rushing through his body, his heart beating fast, he was panting as well. This was all too much, his own dick was swelling and he absolutely hated himself for it. 

“I think I have to go,” Snape said in a hushed voice, with the intention of rushing out of the room. His plan is gone to ruin the moment Sirius plants his hands on his shoulders. Sirius was shaking, panting, he looked like a mess already but his eyes were determined. 

“I don’t want you to go, Severus,” Sirius practically begged. 

“You don’t know what you’re saying,” Snape responded, he grabbed Sirius’ arms fully intending to peel Sirius off of him. 

“I know exactly what I want, and it’s you,” he states, eyes dark with lust. 

“You can’t mean that.”

“I do, this isn’t about the blasted potion. I’ve wanted you years but you’ve never made it easy to be close,” and now his body was pressing against Snapes. This couldn’t be real. He couldn’t possibly be serious. 

“No, that’s not right.”

“Damn it, shut up for a moment. And listen to me, please.” They were chest to chest, and Snape found himself looking slightly up at Sirius, he looked pained, as if holding himself back. 

“What is it?” Snape breathed. 

“I’ve always wanted to be close to you, you prat. But being brave around you….uuhh,” Sirius tried to control his breathing, “it’s never been easy. Now I feel like I have no choice but to admit it.”

Snape felt dizzy, he had secretly harbored similar interests since their youth. But he always suppressed those kinds of things. Always too afraid of being hurt and _oh, how did it hurt to be close to this man_. The very same one who had taunted him, humiliated him, and insulted him for years. He never understood why he’d spend nights fantasizing about the arrogant, insufferable bastard but seeing him like this, his desire to punish him slowly melting away. They both wanted each other, he was raw and desperate and begging Snape to fuck him. 

_Weak._ Snape heard the cruel voice echo through his mind. He couldn’t blame this whole thing on the potion, not like Black could, but he was compelled by a force greater than his own self-control and placed his hand behind Sirius’ head and pulled him into a seething kiss. 


	2. A Negotiation of the Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second part of potions prompt! Get ready for some straight up smut.   
> Sorry about any typos, no betaing/editing was done~

Snape felt out of his mind. Sirius was touching him all over, squeezing his arse, crushing him with his arms, tugging at his clothes. All of it was happening so quickly. The feeling of Sirius’ persistent prick rubbing against him, just under his navel was making him feel particularly heady.

Snape grabbed Sirius’ upper arms with considerable strength and shoved the wild man against his bed. Sirius looked up bewildered at Snape. His legs spread wide, his hardness tenting his trousers noticeably. 

“Take off those clothes,” Snape commanded. Sirius grinned as he quickly stripped from the sweat and cum stained garments. Snape did the same, his stomach was doing little flips of excitement mixed with nervousness. He didn’t do this much, or really...not at all. But he wasn’t about to let Sirius just have his way with him. He wanted to be in control because Merlin knew a Sirius high off lust potion was sure to overdo it.

Sirius laid there in all his naked glory within seconds. He was covered in those gaudy tattoos, black curls trailed down his chest to adorn the base of straining cock. It was throbbing, pink and dripping in anticipation. He jerked his hips a little as if asking Snape to get closer. Sirius licked his lips and gazed deeply into Snape’s eyes, “I’m so hard for you Severus,” he purred. It was an absurd thing for him to say all things considered but it made Snape unbelievably hard anyway. 

Snape grabbed hold of the base of his cock and gave it a squeeze.  _ Not yet.  _ He had to preserve his energy as long as possible. Surely, Sirius would be in it for the long haul. 

“Touch yourself,” Snape commanded, leaving no room for argument. 

“ _ Oh,  _ so you’re into that, huh,” Sirius teased. He continued to look up at Snape in that coquettish way. Making a show of rubbing his hand down his torso and then grabbing a hold of himself. He started to rub slowly but it seemed the potion’s effects were too great and he began to fish himself with a sense of desperation. He made a total show of it, throwing his head back, moaning loudly and calling his name. His body was flush and quivering. He must have been more sensitive than usual, his whole body was vibrating. 

Snape tugged at himself slowly, trying to delay his orgasm as much as possible. He was taking absolute pleasure in the show. It was a true testament to his self-control that he hadn’t covered Black in his cum already.  _ Now that would be something.  _

Sirius lifted himself up by one arm, he looked at himself and then locked eyes with Snape. His cheeks were red and he was panting hard, “Do you want me to cum all over myself, Severus?” 

Snape let out a whimper, he squeezed himself. This was certainly going to be a long for them. 

“Y -yes,” he managed to choke out. Sirius let out a groan and his seed shot out of him like a fountain, covering his hand, his stomach, and some on his chest. It was absolutely lewd and Snape had never witnessed anything so pornographic. 

\---

Snape was lying on top of Sirius now, his legs secure around his hips. Rubbing up against one another. They were kissing again, frantic and sloppy. Sirius’ hands were on his arse once more, a tight grip on his cheeks while he ground up against him in a desperate attempt to reach his release again. 

Snape had done his best to pin him with his own weight, to keep him from setting off his own orgasm. Trying to slow down their pace although the challenge of it starting to wear on him. 

Snape could tell it was also frustrating Sirius who was now biting his lip and sucking on his tongue as if he wanted to devour him. He’d attack his neck every so often too, biting maybe a bit too hard, letting out low growls as he did so. He would likely leave marks, it was really a good thing that Snape wore such conservative clothes. 

“Oh god, I just want to fuck you so badly,” Sirius moaned right into his ear. He squeezed Snape tighter, biting and sucking on his neck in emphasis. Severus let out a strangled moan. He wasn’t entirely sure he could take it much longer either. He was edging his way to orgasm, but every time he felt close he’d try to pull back. Snape wondered if it was driving Sirius mad too because that’s when he’d start getting more aggressive. 

Snape tried then to pull away for just a moment, a moment of relief, to stop himself from just exploding so soon. Sirius moaned pathetically in response to the loss of touch against his cock. 

This must have been a turning point for Sirius, his whine turning to a frustrated growl as he broke free from under Snape and positioned himself right behind him. Using his body to press Snape down onto his stomach. 

Sirius positioned himself right between his cheeks, his whole weight bearing down on Snape. He started to bite and lick his shoulders and panic. Snape felt himself getting lost in the sensations. He pushed his hips back, the feeling of Sirius’ cock pressed against his arse a tantalizing sensation. He didn’t enter him though, he just nestled himself there and thrusted against his arse. 

“Uuuh -fuck, your arse feels amazing against my cock,” Sirius groan against his back. His pace incessant and desperate, “fuck, Sev -fuck, I’m gonna cum again.” 

“Cum on me, Sirius,” Snape heard himself say. And then Snape felt the warm wet spurts cover nearly all of his back. Sirius let out a cry as he spent himself. 

\---

In an instance, Snape has Sirius on his back once more. His dick still rock hard despite how spent the man under him probably was starting to feel. Snape was starting to grow a bit addicted to this. He just had a sudden desire to feel Sirius in his mouth, to taste him, to swallow him whole. So he held Sirius’ cock by the base and then wrapped his lips around it, sucking down as much as he could. Moaning as he did. 

Sirius hadn’t been expecting it, it seemed and he let out another desperate cry. His cock probably sensitive but he still wanted -no, likely, needed more. 

Sirius pushed up into Snape’s mouth nearly causing him to choke. Snape pressed Sirius’ hips down, keeping him as still as he could. He bobbed his head up and down the considerable length of his cock, sucking as hard as he could. He could taste the saltiness of Sirius’ cum that was still coating him. He wanted to swallow more of him, he wanted to be filled with Sirius, Snape moaned. His own cock was feeling so neglected, he was sure at this point he might just climax like this. 

“Oh Severus, Severus, Severus,” Sirius chanted like a prayer, “Please, Severus, please.” He added pathetically. 

Snape pulled away from the straining cock, “What is it that you need, darling?” 

“I need - uuhh - you in my mouth. Please, please, please. Fuck my mouth, Sev,” he begged. 

There was no way Snape would be able to last long, but the way Sirius was begging for his cock was just too much to resist. Snape sat up on his knees, his dick ready for the taking. Sirius nearly scrambled over. He engulfed Snape immediately in his sweet, warm mouth. Sirius swallowing him down hungrily. Snape allowed himself to get lost in pleasure. He’d never felt so thoroughly worked, he felt like Sirius could suck his soul right out of his dick, it was so incredible. 

He looked down at him, he was so incredibly handsome with his lips wrapped around his dick. He combed his fingers through Sirius’ hair, in a tender way. He felt his chest burn with an overwhelming longing. He wanted the moment to last forever but a nagging little voice reminded him it wouldn’t last long. 

That was fine, he would make the most of it. Snape leaned forward to grab hold of Sirius’ cock, he had laid himself sideways. Leaving himself exposed to his touch. Sirius didn’t seem to entirely notice, consumed by his task of filling his mouth with cock. 

Snape pushed forward just enough to once more fill his own mouth with Sirius’ length. They were devouring each other, desperate and longing. Both moaning onto each other’s cocks. Snape was the first to burst into Sirius’ mouth, filling him with his cum. Sirius letting out a throaty moan as he finally spilled once again. Snape sucked as hard as he could, savouring the taste of his lover. 

\---

Snape was on his back, exhausted. As he tried to regain his energy, Sirius decided to busy himself by kissing his shoulders and chest and licking his nipples. This last orgasm seemed to have calmed him down a bit more. Only lightly pressing his dick every so often against his hip as he explored his body with his mouth. 

Sirius continued to trail kisses all over him, working over his shoulders and then his upper arms, down to his forearms, and then kissing and lightly sucking on his digits. It was certainly waking up his cock once more. Sirius moved back to his chest, moving down his over his stomach, and then kissing his hips and teasingly biting his thighs. Snape was sighing pleasantly, enjoying the attention of Sirius’ lips. He worked his way up again, towards his growing cock. He gently pressed his dick against his stomach and then slowly licked him from his sack all the way to the tip. 

Snape whined. He blood rushed through his body again, making him harder. Sirius looked at him, a smug grin on his beautiful flushed face. 

“Turn over for me, love. I want to have a taste of that delicious little arse of yours,” Sirius purred. Snape didn’t think he could blush any harder but Sirius always managed to exceed his expectations. 

Snape gave in to his request although suddenly a wave of shyness seemed to come over him now that he wasn’t just entirely lost in his own pleasure. Though, he had a feeling he’d get over it soon enough. Sirius gave him enough space to turn over, his knees bent, his arse up, and he folded his arms under a pillow that cradled his head. 

Sirius spread him, the cool air causing him to moan softly. His thick tongue felt warm and pleasant as he slowly began to taste him there. He licked and licked and licked and it was making Snape feel dizzy with how hot it made him feel all over. His tongue started to press even rougher against his entrance. It felt like Sirius was burying his face into him now. Trying to take a better taste of him. Snape relaxed against the persistent tongue at his entrance. 

He could hear Sirius stroking himself now, letting out little moans into his arse as he did so. It was all going straight to his cock. The drops of pre-cum staining the sheets below. 

Sirius was getting more passionate as he continued to tongue fuck his ass. Fisting his cock with considerable force, causing the bed to rock underneath them once more. He was moaning like mad now, his face just completely pressed against Snape. 

Snape once more took hold of his own cock, squeezing at the base. He couldn’t be ready to climax again this soon! He moaned into his pillow, he felt like it was all too much but not enough. He wanted more, he wanted to feel Sirius’ dick deep inside him. 

Finally it was his turn to beg, “Sirius, please!” Thankfully he didn’t have to say much more because he felt Sirius shift behind him. 

Though he had not expected for Sirius to press the very tip of his cock into his hole and shoot his arse with cum. Snape let out an embarrassing sound. Snape could feel the wetness dripping from him entrance one moment and the next there was Sirius’ cock once more pushing into him. The bastard had used his own cum as lubricant and he was pushing into him now, spreading him so much. 

Sirius pushed in slowly until he was completely sheathed, he was still, panting heavily and letting a low groan radiate from his chest. 

Snape could feel his walls pulsing around the thick cock, pleasure and pain flirting with one another. It felt incredible and he was starting to loosen enough to take more. 

“Fuck me,” Snape whined. Sirius obliged with little thrusts of his hips. Moving in and out of Snape at a slow measured pace. 

“You’re so good to me,” Sirius babbled. He kneaded Snape’s arse again as he continued his steady pace. 

Snape never felt this full before. He had played with himself privately, but nothing compared to the actual thing. He felt obsessed, he wasn’t sure if he could continue without having Sirius’ dick filling him every night. He pushed his hips back as a pathetic attempt to get Sirius to give him more, whimpering as he did. 

Sirius chuckled and moaned. He was enjoying making Snape desire for more, the bastard. He was getting off on seeing him squirm, “What is it, darling? Do you want some more?” He teased. Snape wondered if the damn mutt was just getting used to the effects of the potion, or if it was wearing off. Suppose it didn’t matter which, only that Sirius was toying with him now. 

Snape pushed back against Sirius again, trying to get him to move a bit quicker. Sirius had maintained his control on the pace and his grip on Snape’s hips. Snape could feel himself getting increasingly flustered, he needed more, “Fuck me, you fucker.” 

“ _ Oh,  _ is that what you want.” Sirius snickered. 

“Uh -yes!” Snape pleaded. 

“As you wish,” Sirius said before pounding Snape down against his pillow. With every thrust of his hips, the sound of their bodies smacking into each other echoed through the room. The sounds of their bodies drowned out with a series of expletives and pleasure noises that could have come from either of them. 

Sirius diving in as deep and as fast as he could, hitting Snape’s prostate with increasing accuracy. Snape a mess of moans and sobs with every thrust that plunged into his arse and pressed against his pleasure spot. Both spiraled into their pleasure until finally the orgasm ripped through both of them at the same time. Sirius spilling a second time into Snape’s ass and Snape covering the sheets untouched. 

The impact of the orgasm had rendered Sirius immobile. He just dropped to the side, his dick pulling out from Snape in the process. Snape let out a moan in response. He continued to just lie there with his face in the pillow and his wrecked arse in the air. 

After a few moments of trying to collect himself, Snape slowly pressed up to his elbows. His body was a bit stiff. He looked over at Sirius and was surprised to find that the bastard had passed out completely. Snape let out a laugh. What an adventure that was. 

He noticed Sirius was still standing at attention despite having lost consciousness. But he supposed that was to be expected with the potency of the potion he had created. 

It seemed despite the willingness to continue, the rest of Sirius' body had given way. 

Thankfully this was the perfect opportunity for him to finish up the antidote and maybe get Sirius back to normal. That was a bit of a shame but he didn’t think his body could take another round really and he wasn’t really sure if Sirius’ body could either. 

Perhaps the next time he decided to visit him in the dungeons, instead of accidentally spilling the damn potion on himself they can just use a little bit of it instead. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully will get the rest of this piece out this coming week! Hope you enjoyed~ 
> 
> And get ready for some straight up filth. :)


End file.
